A Day Can Change Everything
by Jarakuheart
Summary: In 24 hours their life was changed. In 24 hours their love grew and died, yet the fire never went out. Their love is erternal but sometimes life can ruin it all. Ryo, I loved you so. RyoxDee
1. 24:00

This ch. Is now revised. Some one sent me a review saying I screwed up the names, and then I read it and I was like "oh crap". So I have now edited it, and it has everything the way it should be. Sorry if it was confusing, but I originally wrote this ch. at like thre-o-clock in the morning so things get a little weird for me at the time. Again, I'm sorry about the typos.

Disclaimer: I don't own FAKE. Poo!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seeing those tears, I don't know what set it off. I just wanted to make them stop. I wanted to hold you close and never let you go. I wanted you to crawl against my chest and snuggle into the warmth between us.

But they didn't stop. It was to late for them too stop. Just like it was too late for me…

Ch.1 24:00

"Ryo! No! God no please don't leave me. Open your eyes Ryo!" Dee held Ryo close, tears streaming down his face. "Open your fucking eyes Ryo." Dee clenched his hand within Ryo's light hair. "Please don't leave me Ryo. God don't leave me. I can't live without you Ryo!" Dee screamed.

A hand was placed upon his shoulder, its grasp tight and unrelenting. It tried to sooth but only brought more pain.

"Dee," The voice the whispered. "He's gone. Let go of him."

"No!" Dee shook his head violently tightening his grasp upon Ryo's limp body. "I won't let go of him. I won't let go of him. He's not DEAD!"

The hand tightened with another one trying to pry the hands off of Ryo.

"Dee, you have to let go of him. He's dead! Nothing you can do can bring him back!" The voice beginning to waver in tears.

No! He's wrong! He can bring him back. He won't let the love of his life die like this.

"Ryo!" He yelled clenched between his teeth.

"Dee." Another voice said gently to him. Wait. He knew that voice. "Dee. Let me go. I'm gone." The voice began to fill with tears. "I'm so sorry Dee. But I know you would have done the same for me. Please, take care of Bikky." The voice left him.

"No Ryo! Please don't go! I know what'll bring you back. I'll adopt a kid like you asked. I swear to God I won't complain. I'll change the diaper, feed it, do whatever you want. I-I-I'll even be the uke and I'll do all the cooking and I'll…" Dee began to cry harder. "I'll do whatever you want just please come back to meeeeeee." Dee shook the body more, but it remained limp.

Dee loosened his grip on Ryo. He knew that his love wouldn't come back. The hand left his shoulder and joined the other hand, pulling Dee's arms away from Ryo's body.

"Drake, come help me carry him." Said J.J. softly.

Dee sat there and watched them take away Ryo's body. He looked at him with tear stained eyes. Even in death he was the most beautiful creature.

Dee slowly stood up, eyes never leaving Ryo. He stumbled over to where they had lain Ryo's body. The precinct looked at Dee, his white shirt stained in blood, black pants darker and slimy covered in the same substance as his shirt. His hair was strewn and in disarray.

Dee kneeled over Ryo's peaceful body, gently placing a hand upon the unmoving chest.

"I'm sorry Ryo. I'm sorry I could never be the person you wanted me to be. Don't worry. I'll take good care of Bikky. And I'll even adopt that kid you wanted. I'll take good care of him too." Dee leaned over and gently pressed his lips against Ryo's lifeless ones. "I love you."

Dee fell to the ground unconscious and wished he would never awaken.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Don't worry. This isn't the end. The story's gonna kinda work backwards until it gets to 24 hours previously. Sorry if this was too sad.


	2. 0:00

**Read This. It might help you understand what's going on in this ch. and why Ryo is alive in it.**

Hey. Sorry for lack of update. Long story short, computer problems. Anyway. If you didn't read the foot note at the bottom of the last ch. is that this story works backwards. What I did is I put the final hour first and then I'm going to start at the beginning of the day, showing the events that lead up to Ryo's death. Yes Ryo is dead for good. he's not coming back.

Anyway. I'm only saying this to avoid confusion. So hope you enjoy this ch.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Maybe I was curious. That could've been why I looked in that box. Maybe it was knowing it was a gift of love. That could've been why I looked in the box. Maybe I thought it would be fun, maybe a night of passion would spring from it. That could've been why I looked in the box. Maybe it was the constant nagging of my partner and lover Dee asking me to see what was inside. That could've been why I looked in the box. Maybe it was fate. That could've been why I looked in the box. I'm pretty sure it was fate that brought me to my gruesome conclusion._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

00:00

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Open it." He whispered into my ear, his arms wrapped around my waist.

"I'll wait until tomorrow." I replied.

"No. I can't wait until tomorrow. Open it now." He said again, lowering his head, gently kissing my neck.

I moaned quietly, liking the feeling of his lips against my skin. I moved my neck giving him better access. I heard him laugh quietly and smile as continued to kiss me.

"Open it Ryo. Come on. I can't wait until your birthday tomorrow and I want you to open it now."

He lifted his head. I could feel him staring at my face. I turned his way only to be greeted by his soft, velvety lips. At first it was chaste, but it quickly turned into something deeply more passionate.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him deeper into the enchanting kiss. I felt his hands at the buttons of my shirt, slowly undoing, touching the skin that was uncovered with each new button. We quickly broke for air, staring at each other, lust within our eyes. He turned me around and gently kissed my lips.

"Now open it." He said with his lip still pressed against mine.

I pulled away from his face, staring at those dark green pools of heaven. I smiled gently and removed my hands from his neck and picking the wrapped box. I looked at with the deepest of gratitude. The wrapping was so simple yet at the same time, it was the most elaborate, most beautiful thing I had every seen. I guess it seemed so beautiful since Dee was so sloppy and everything he did always came out as a mess. He had obviously gone through the trouble of picking out my favorite color, jade green, and had wrapped so meticulously to bring out it's true beauty. Around it was wrapped, a simple white ribbon, tied into an elaborate bow of ruffles and curves. I almost didn't want to unwrap it because of its beauty. I sighed.

"Dee. I should really wait until my birthday tomorrow until I unwrap it."

That was a lie. I really wanted to unwrap it now but I was too afraid to destroy the gorgeous wrapping of the present.

Dee held his hand out softly stroking my cheek. "I want you to unwrap it now"

I leaned into his hand, sighing in defeat. I looked once more at the wrapping of the gift. I really didn't want to ruin it, but I carefully took off the ribbon, trying to destroy as little as I possibly could. I gently removed the tape from the sides of the box, trying not to rip the paper. Little by little it came off revealing a plain black box with a lid preventing me to see what lay inside.

I looked at Dee, seeing if I should go on. He smiled at me and lovingly caressed my cheek again. I took it as a sign to continue and removed the black lid. I hesitated for a second before peering inside to reveal the contents inside. I could feel my eyes widen as I saw what I saw. I quickly pulled out the object that had been wrapped so delicately.

"Dee." I whispered in gratitude.

He smiled at me, and I could see the happiness in his eyes. I looked again at the gift he had given. It had been the watch I was looking at a couple months ago. Dee must've seen how much I wanted, and got it for my birthday. I gently touch the smooth metal surrounded in gold paint, the silver rim which held the shining glass in place, the golden knobs in which to set the time. I looked at the Roman numeral numbers that were painted in gold, the ticking hands that was enlaced with gold and silver, the two dancing around each other in a spiral pattern. I stared at it with the utmost admiration.

I spoke his name again. "Dee."

"Turn it around."

I turned over the watch, revealing a silver back with words etched on it. I covered my mouth as I read what they said.

_To my dearest Ryo,_

_A gift to express my love._

_Though it doesn't even_

_scratch the love and_

_dedication I have for_

you.

"Dee, it's- It's."

Dee covered my mouth with his hand only to remove it and replace it with his lips.

"It's alright. I know you like." He whispered to me.

I pulled away from him looking in his eyes.

"But I want to say it, but I just can't form the words." I said, tears beginning to well up in my eyes.

Dee pressed his body against mine. "Don't cry." He said softly wiping away the forming tears. "If you can't tell me with your words, tell me with your body."

I look into his eyes and smile again. I gently brush my lips against Dee's. I wrap my arms around his neck as I licked at his lip asking for entrance. He opens his mouth, letting my tongue slowly enter. He draws my body closer to his, intensifying the kiss. He leisurely lifted his arms and removed my already unbuttoned shirt, then entangling his hands within my hair. We stay like this. I don't remember how long, but all I know is I wish it lasted for an eternity of ecstasy. The intensity of the kiss, the hands roaming each other's bodies, the scent of sweat and lust, and the love that was transferred between it.

We pulled away, looking in each other's eyes with the yearning of wanting, no, needing more of each other. Dee grabbed my hand, entangling our fingers as he led me to our bedroom that we had shared for six years now. He shut the door behind, making sure to lock it so that no unexpected intruders would enter and find a scene they would wish they never had. We learned from Bikky the hard way to be sure and always do this.

He slowly lowered me to the bed, and stood up. I could feel his eyes devouring me. I couldn't help but blush and turn away. I hate it when I do that but I do it anyway. I see Dee outstretch his hand and stroke my cheek.

"You're so beautiful. Especially when you blush like that." Dee said seductively.

I turned my head back to him and smile.

"Yeah, but I hate it when I do."

Dee leaned over me and gently pressed his lips against mine. I felt him lay down on me, his body heavy, yet comforting. He licked at my lip, asking for entrance; I immediately let him in, feeling his tongue against mine, it was so…so…so invigorating. The taste, the feeling, the caring, the gentleness, the passion, and the love, all into one heated kiss. It was moments like these that I lived for, that I yearned for in our relationship.

I quickly unbuttoned his shirt, wanting to feel his body against mine. His shirt finally slipped off his shoulders, revealing his fine, chiseled body. I look at him with desire in my eyes, my hands lightly stroking his muscles on his stomach. I could feel him shiver to my touch.

"Do you like that Dee?" I whispered seductively into his ear.

I could feel Dee tremble as my breath tickled him, making the bulge in his pants even more noticeable than before.

"Yes." He whispered back, nibbling my earlobe. "Especially when you ask me sexily if I do."

I let out a moan as Dee attacked my neck with kisses, sucking and biting, making sure he would leave his mark. I felt a hand slither down my body, until it reached my pants. The hand quickly undid it, and the article of clothing along with the cloth beneath it was removed in a matter of seconds.

Dee lowered himself to my chest lightly flicking one of my nipples with his tongue, while toying with the other. I moaned as he repeated the same process with the other. Dee snaked his way down dipping his tongue into my navel, I sighed knowing where he would go next. And he did just as I suspected. His teeth gently nibbled the head, his tongue lightly flicking against it. I clenched my hands onto the quilt, grinding my teeth together yet a moan still escaped from my mouth. Dee took the tip into his mouth, his tongue swirling, his mouth lightly sucking. I bucked my hips upward, trying to get him to take me fully in his mouth, but he held me down taking his sweet time. He slow devoured me, his tongue lick the underside, the vibrations of his moans as my hands clenched his shoulder, the hot breathe he used use to send me over the edge, screaming his name.

Dee brought himself up, licking his lips and examining my eyes, still glazed and speckled with white from my previous orgasm. He slowly lowered himself onto, capturing my lips into a sweet and passionate kiss. His hand left my neck and went astray to the table next to us, opening the draw and pulling out a small tube, our lips never breaking contact. He removed his other hand from my neck, unscrewing the cap and squirting the gel like substance onto his hand and coating his fingers, our lip still together, tongues still gently touching each other. I felt finger enter me and I gasped from the sudden yet expected intrusion. Dee smiled into the kiss as he entered another finger, scissoring me apart. I moaned loudly as he added a third, stretching me, playing with me, pleasuring me. I trust my hips downwards trying to make his fingers go deeper into me, trying to let myself reach a new level of ecstasy.

Dee's smiling got wider as he coated himself with the gel and lined himself up with me, preparing to enter. We broke the heated kiss, our breath ragged, our eyes with lust. We stared at each other transferring silent sweet nothings to each other. Dee moved his hands up and grabbed my legs, making sure they were wrapped tightly so he could have better access. Our eyes never broke contact, our minds never stopped talking to each other, and our love soared even higher. I wrapped my arms tighter around his neck, wetting my lips, ready for him to take me.

Dee dropped his forehead to mine, and pressed our cheeks together. "I love you Ryo."

I pulled him closer to me. "I love, too."

Dee pulled his head up and smiled at me again. I smiled back at him, my fingers gently stroking the back of his neck.

"Are you ready?" he asked, making sure he had my permission before he entered.

I nodded my head before he quickly slammed in to me. I cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. Dee stayed there for a few seconds letting me get adjusted to him; I shifted my hips letting him know I was ready. He slowly began to move in and out of me as he buried his head into my neck, planting it with ravishing kisses. He soon picked up the pace and as met his thrusts with thrusts of my own. I cried out in pleasure as Dee hit my prostate over and over sending me into a wall a pleasure. We whispered each other's names, saying our love, kissing each other's skin. I could feel I was close.

"Dee…I ca…uh" I moaned in pleasure. "I can't hold it anymore."

His thrusts became harder hitting my prostate again. I cried out as I began to see stars and white speckled fill the room.

"It's okay. I'm….I'm close…unh too."

I couldn't hold it anymore. I cried out his name as the world shot towards my face. I clenched my eyes seeing the colors of the world, the stars of the sky, and Dee, my precious Dee. I heard Dee cry my name as I orgasmed, knowing he came, too.

I don't know how long we stayed there, holding each other, breathing the others' scent as we recovered from our orgasms. Dee lifted himself above me, peering into my eyes.

"Wow. You really like that watch" he chuckled.

I laughed taking a pillow and hitting him lightly with it. He collapsed next and turned to me as I turned to him. He reached out and stroked my face.

"God you're beautiful." He said to me.

I gently smile at him leaning forward and giving him a light kiss. I quickly pressed my body against his and lowered my head to his chest. I wrapped my arms around him as he wrapped his around me. I sighed contently as lightly scratched me back.

"Thank you Dee. I really like the watch."

Dee chuckled.

"I know you do," He said. "You just told me."

I giggled and wrapped my arms tighter around Dee closing my eyes. I really love this man and nothing will pull us apart.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_I thought that then, but little did I realize, things really could pull us apart. I probably should have never opened that box, at least on that day, because in the end, it was that gift that killed me._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This was kind of my first really descriptive really umm yeah. I've writtin these yaoi sex scene before but that all came out like crap so this is my first I think okay yaoi sex scene. Forgive me if it sucked. If it did, feel free to review and criticize, it helps me get better.

Until next time.


	3. 7:00

Ack. Sorry for lack of update. I had writers block that you wouldn't believe and have hadmultiple tests and projects, not to mention state testing in which if you don't do good you're held backa year. Ack! Its just been one gigantic stress ball with me.

Anyway, if you noticed in the title there's been a seven hour time skip. That is supposed to be there. Dee and Ryo were sleeping during that time. You don't want me writing abot some one who is asleep all ch. now do you? Tehe.

Alright, finally here is ch. 3 of A Day Can Change Everything-7:00

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_I remember, when I was I boy, the way the leaves fell as autumn came. The yellow and orange leaves slowly falling to the ground, stirring as the wind blew, carrying them to places unknown. As a child, I would sit on the bench in the park watching the leaves for hours until my mother or father had to come and get me. For some reason, seeing those leaves fall, made think of my future and wonder if I would one day I would become some one great, or just become another leaf, falling to the ground. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

The light shined threw the window, blinding me as I opened my eyes. I slowly removed myself from the bed and headed to the kitchen to make myself breakfast. As I put the eggs in the pan to fry, I heard a man groaning from my bedroom; the blankets rustled and footsteps were heard walking into the living room.

The man looked up at me and smiled. I loved that smile. It was such a pure smile, no sexual intentions behind it, nothing fake to cover up something, just a smile accentuating true happiness.

"You know, you're supposed to sleep in on your birthday and let your lover cook your breakfast and serve you in bed." The man said as he walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist, pressing his stomach against my back. "But you have clearly broken these rules and gotten up early and made breakfast." He kissed my neck gently. "Really Ryo, it's our day off. You should have slept in and I would have been happy to make your breakfast."

"How do you want your eggs cooked?" I asked him.

He laughed quietly, "Over easy."

I giggled in response. "As always."

He kissed my neck again, his lips in an evident smile. "Hey, what can I say? I'm an over easy guy."

I laughed. "Honestly Dee, don't you think you could have come up with a better pun the that?"

"Nope."

Dee let go of my waist and went to retrieve the paper before sitting down at the table. I quickly finished cooking our eggs and sat down at the table, handing Dee his plate. He looked at it with dismay.

"What, no toast?" He said jokingly.

"If you want toast," I replied. "Then you have to get up and make it yourself."

Dee playfully threw his napkin at me and stuck at his tongue.

"You suck." He said.

I smiled. "Well you blow."

He laughed. We always played this game.

"You swallow." He replied back.

"You get paid to do it."

"Well, you know what?"

"What?" I asked

"You do it for free." Dee said nonchalantly as he took a bite of his egg.

I playfully gasped. "My god your right. I need to start charging for such a service."

Dee began to cough on his egg as he laughed. He quickly took a swig or water to wash it down.

"If you start charging, then I'll charge too. On top of that, I'll charge extra for 'other services'."

"Okaaaaaaaaay." said a man's voice coming from the door. "I obviously walked in at the wrong moment."

Dee and I looked up to see Bikky standing at the door with Carol. I smiled and waved them in to sit at the table.

"If I had known you two were going to drop in, then I would have made more eggs. Aren't you two supposed to be counseling at that summer camp?" I asked.

"Yeah, we are," replied Bikky. "But today's our day off, so we decided to come wish you a happy birthday Ryo."

I smiled. "Why that was very sweet of you. How long can you stay?"

"Not long." said Carol. "This is a stop in to say 'hi' and 'bye' sort of ordeal. Bikky and I need to run some errands and then head back to the camp."

I frowned. "Well that's too bad. I was looking forward to the two of you staying with us today."

"I wasn't." Dee said loudly raising his hand.

I playfully swatted my hand at him. "Cover you mouth when your talking and eating."

"Well we better be on our way if we're going to finish our errands and get back to camp on time." Said Bikky standing up from the table. "And that reminds me," Bikky pulled a small silver box out of his pocket. "Here's your birthday present." Bikky tossed the box at me.

"Bikky don't throw it." Carol yelled. "Well, we're gonna be on our way now. Buy you guys. And happy birthday Ryo" And with that, Bikky and Carol waved goodbye and left.

I turned back to Dee. "That certainly was nice of them to drop by like this."

Dee shook his head. "You talk more and more like an old man every day Ryo, I swear to god."

I looked at the box. "Should I open it or wait until this evening?"

Dee shrugged his shoulders. "I don't care, whatever you want to do."

Dee returned his focus back the paper. I let out an annoyed grumph and got up to take a shower.

"I can't believe this made into the paper." Said Dee sounding surprised and a little angry. "We told them not to print this stuff."

I turned around. "What made into the papers?"

"The Turner case." He replied. " We told them not to put it in the paper and they civically disobey us. That is so annoying."

I frowned. I couldn't believe that the Turner case was printed in the newspaper either. A woman and her five-year-old son had been murdered by the mother's ex-husband. We were working desperately to find the ex but much to our prevail, could find nothing. The precinct had told the press not to print anything on it and we are trying to keep it under wraps until we find the ex-husband, but the paper disobeyed us. Why did they have to let the people of New York hear such a sad story?

"Hey Dee, I'm going to take a shower okay."

I caught a glimpse of Dee's eyes. There was that evil flash again.

"May I join you?" He asked as he stood up from the table.

"Only if you really want to."

Dee came up to me and gently kissed my lips.

"Of course I want to." He murmured before kissing me again, this time more passionate and lustful.

I clutched my hands to the top of his back and moaned.

"Happy birthday Ryo." Said Dee with his lips pressed against mine. "I love you."

I smiled into the kiss. Today was going to be a very good birthday.

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_I wish my time with Bikky and Carol hadn't been so brief. After all, it was the last time I was ever going to see them again. _

_I can only hope that I seemed like a strong person to them. Hopefully I didn't seem weak and frail. Hopefully to them, I didn't look like an autumn leaf fluttering in the wind. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

Okay. There was ch. 3. Sorry that there wasn't that much yaoi and it was basically talking, but I had to introduce the Turner case and I thought this wasa creative idea. Remember the Turner case, it willl play a big part in this story.

Thanks for reading, I'll try to update soon. Remember, reviews are always apreciated.


End file.
